Love Conquers All
by xaioyu
Summary: Not much for a summary, the title basically explains it. Inuyasha and Kagome go through a lot here, but it's lots of fun. A role-play gone story.


Ok, hey guys, I know, it's been a long long time since I've updated. I'm so0o0 sorry. With school and work and everything else, I've been very busy and trying to get to my computer to write for you guys...anyway, this story was originally a role-play, and I liked it so much that I wanted to turn it into a story. If it still sounds like a rp, then I'm really sorry...but I tried, also edited in some places... Yea, my friend and I are still writing this...but there's a lot so far...so you shouldn't be waiting long...On to the story(just to tell you, it's very ooc...but that's all the more funï) Enjoy!!

Chapter 1: It Starts

Inuyasha sat against the bone eaters well, eyes closed, as he waited for Kagome to return. His silvery-white hair flowed gently in the breeze as he opened his eyes to look up at the sky. Smiling lightly at the thought of Kagome coming back, Inuyasha began to wish she wasn't taking so long.

Kagome walked slowly through the courtyard towards the well, a light breeze passing by her and through the Goshinboku. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she turned to the tree, /I'll go back soon.../ She opened her eyes and turned to her house, /after a bath.../ Kagome smiled and happily trotted inside.

Inuyasha looked back down, folding his arms and legs as he softly fell asleep, all senses alert.

Kagome sighed as she got out of the water, "Well, it's time to go..." She whispered to herself as she got ready and left. Passing the tree, her body stopped in it's tracks and Kagome stared at the scar /can't wait to see him.../ With that, she made her way to the well.

Running down the stairs and jumping down the well, Kagome entered the portal. Landing with a soft thud she looked up and saw the red of Inuyasha's haori, and then his delicate, silver hair swiftly billowing in the wind. /He's so peaceful...so...beautiful./ She smiled brightly when she saw him move.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's return, yet he kept on sleeping. A smile teased his lips as his ears turned her way. He heard the rocks fall as she made her way up the well. As well as the soft thump as she hung her body down it, propping herself up on her arms and torso, arms folded underneath her chin as she looked up to him, He felt her gaze and smiled. Inuyasha opened his eyes and to look at her, "Back already?"

Kagome blushed, /he's gorgeous when he smiles.../ suddenly the grass was very interesting to her...

Inuyasha laughed lightly, getting up as he outstretched his hand, "Here, let me help you out..."

She didn't move, she just continued staring at the grass, her face getting redder with every second.

Inuyasha sighed and picked up her bag, with great effort, "What the-? What did you bring this time?!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "No Inuyasha...just more clothes...but...um, can you help me here? My leg..." her ankle had been caught in one of the many vines as she made her way out of the well before...

She had caught him off guard...he wasn't exactly looking at her legs. He was staring at a certain spot a little higher than that. Sighing heavily Inuaysha put down her bag and leaned over, reaching to the vines and gently touching her ankle. He blushed at the softness of her skin as he effortlessly cut the vine, his arm completely touching her leg. He heard Kagome giggle and he started to gently stroke the offended ankle, then straighten his body, dragging his hand along her leg, blush growing. All he thought about was how soft she was...

/He...he's so gentle.../ Kagome smiled and looked to Inuyasha as he came to her level, rubbing his cheek against hers lovingly. She turned her face towards him and brushed her lips against his cheek soft.

In turn, Inuyasha smiled and turned to her, leaning forward to—

"KAGOME!" a little orange puffball appeared from the woods, running towards them, "Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome groaned but smiled as she turned her head to the little kitsune. She thanked Inuyasha as he helped her out of the well and picked up her pack.

"I've missed you so much Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly as he jumped into her arms.

"Missed you too Shippo." Kagome hugged him and turned to Inuyasha, once getting eye contact she gave a mock frown, which he returned.

They began to walk to Kaede's hut, Shippo continued rambling on about how much he missed her as he nuzzled close to her chest.

Kagome sighed and silently watched Inuyasha's hand sway next to him, debating on if she should grab it or not.

Inuyasha was thinking that she should...or he'd grab hers...but he dismissed it as they neared the village and Miroku and Sango came into view.

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Miroku said as they came towards him and Sango.

"Hi, fine..." Kagome's mind was on different things as she looked up into the clouds.

Inuyasha didn't even stop; he put her bag down and hopped into the nearest tree, looking up as well.

Sango looked at her friends and figured that something may have been going on before they were found, /Oh well...too late now.../

Miroku looked up to Inuyasha, /hmph...daydreaming.../ he thought then snickered, /about Kagome most likely.../

Shippo just sat in Kagome's arms, still ranting on about useless things.

-- Later that night—

Kagome had decided, that since it was such a lovely night, she would sleep outside tonight. She figured she wouldn't get much sleep anyway, not with the events from the day running through her mind.

Inuyasha had gone outside to cool off...They were oblivious to each other, staring up into the sky at the array of stars above them.

Taking deep breaths...Inuyasha realized Kagome was nearby and looked around for her, smiling when he saw her. He went over to her to touch her shoulder lightly, "Kagome."

Kagome felt something touch her shoulder and she jumped, but then she heard Inuyasha whisper her name and she looked up to him, smiling. "Hey, you scared me there Inuyasha..."

"Sorry...I didn't mean to..." Inuyasha smiled softly.

/I LOVE it when he smiles!/ Kagome's smile grew, "It's ok, it wasn't your fault."

Swallowing hard, Inuyasha gathered his courage to ask Kagome if she wanted to go for a walk...

"Of course...as long as you help me up..." Kagome blushed as well, lifting her hand up to him.

Ok, that's the end of chapter one, I know, it's short...but if I didn't cut it off there, the chapter would be way too long...so until next time...bye!! R and r please! I want to know what you think. In the next chapter they meet a new foe!! Yay! Fun times there!

Luv ya lots! ¥Xaioyu


End file.
